


Through Gus's Eyes

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus thinks about his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Gus's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Writerverse challenge: Write from a perspective of a child.

Gus loves spending times with his daddy and papa Jus. It's always so much fun. Daddy sometimes takes him to work and he gets to be a big boy and listen to his daddy in important meetings or on important phone call or video conf- confer... conferences.

If he can't go to work with daddy, papa Jus lets him play in the studio. He likes drawing with papa Jus. No matter how bad his drawings are, papa Jus acts like they're the best things ever.

Gus always smiles so much that his cheeks hurt from it. It's a good hurt, though.

They never act like he's in the way. No matter what mama says, he knows daddy and papa Jus like spending time with him.

Mama and Mommy always fight, though. They scream and say bad things to each other. Mama talks meanly about daddy and Gus hates it. His daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world and he wishes mama was nicer to him.

They forget that he's there and he hates that because they talk even meaner as if he isn't there. Mama says she wishes Gus had a different father, and it makes Gus want to cry, but he's a big boy and big boys don't cry.

Guy sometimes wishes he could live with daddy and papa Jus instead of mommy and mama. He's sure he would be happier, but he never asks. He's afraid daddy will say 'no.' Instead, he spends more time with daddy and papa Jus the more mommy and mama fight.

With their strong arms, they protect him from the mean words, and Gus can pretend, at least for a little bit, that his whole family is happy like daddy and papa Jus.


End file.
